


Union

by Megaterio



Series: Damerey trilogy [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: "my great Jedi wedding", Damerey Valentine (Star Wars), Damerey is my SoloFel of the Disney canon., Empire of the hand (NO EU), Established Relationship, F/M, Gallactic Alliance, I said crackships?, Jacen Syndulla/Jessika Pava, JannFinn established relationship, Minor Finn/Jannah (Star Wars), New Order Jedi, Shedu Maad, Space Opera, Taris, Warlord of the First Order, Wedding, Wedge/Norra cameo, adult Jacen of course, based on the comics Union of Legends, crackships, proposal, the last Warlord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megaterio/pseuds/Megaterio
Summary: Five years after the battle of Exegol, the galaxy lives in a state of peace and this is reason enough for the experienced pilot, Poe Dameron and the Jedi knight, to seal their union, but what they do not know is that the Warlord still wants to continue fighting, can they marry without mishaps?
Relationships: Damerey - Relationship
Series: Damerey trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170782
Kudos: 7





	1. The proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm, except for some of the originals that appear in this story.  
> This story is based on and inspired by the comic book series Union, written by Michael A. Stackpole.  
> These comics narrate the wedding of Luke and Mara, currently belong to the former EU, now Legends.

Chronology: 40 ABY

Five years have passed since the defeat of the First Order and the signing of the Peace Treaty between Mylie Talcyon, Moff of the First Order and Gial Akdan, leader of the new Galactic Alliance, bringing the galaxy into a new era of peace.  
Rey, Jedi Knight, enjoyed the warm breeze of the forested planet Shedu Maad. The Jedi Order was growing larger and larger with the arrival of new apprentices, who were enriching their knowledge with the few Jedi knights that were on the planet.  
Rey brandished her golden saber, her apprentice, a sixteen-year-old, black-haired teenager, imitated her master.   
“Do you feel the Force, Temiri," Rey asked.   
“Yes, master," exclaimed Temiri Blagg, an orphan from Canto Bight who had found something resembling a family on Shedu Maad.  
Rey swung his saber and the tip touched the grass, Temiri did likewise, following the slow, leisurely movements. The young apprentice, opening himself to the Force, could feel life: the animals, the people in the cabins and even in more distant places.  
“Poe has arrived," Temiri commented, smiling with his eyes closed as he placed his lightsaber back. The boy liked the pilot, if he and Rey had not been in Canto Bight, he would never have left that planet.   
“I know," Rey exclaimed, placing the saber at chest level- “Now we stop.”  
Poe Dameron, commander of the Galactic Alliance, arrived where they were, Temiri approached the man, greeting him.   
“How are you, Poe? “  
“How's your training going? “  
“I'm improving," exclaimed the teenager with a smile, "I defeated my master... “  
“But you can't brag about it until you defeat me a second time," exclaimed Rey, Temiri massaged the back of his head.   
“I still don't know how I did it," he exclaimed, Rey smiled and hugged his pilot boyfriend.   
“I wasn't expecting you in three days," Rey exclaimed.   
“Do you know how many warlords there are yet," Temiri asked.   
“We've identified a couple," Poe exclaimed, "I asked command to move up my vacation. Threnalli and Jess will take care of them," and he looked at Temiri, who knew he was looking for some privacy.   
“Can I look for Tedney? “  
“You can, Tem," exclaimed Rey nodding, Temiri smiled and said goodbye to both of them.   
“We're alone now," Poe exclaimed and began to kiss Rey's neck. He felt her hands run down his back as she moaned in his ear.   
“Something you want to tell me, don't you? “  
“Yes, sweetheart. It's been a long, long week. “  
“What is it you want to tell me? “Rey slowly pulled away from him. Poe reached into his pocket and pulled out two tickets.   
“We're going to Naboo. We're going to see a fantastic play and then we're going to see a natural phenomenon in the skies over the planet, they call it "the dance of the Klom   
Riders  
"-the polar auroras, right? It's north of the city of Theed.”  
“That's right.”  
“Wow, Poe; that's fantastic," Rey exclaimed, looking at the two tickets, "If I'm not mistaken, tickets have to be obtained months in advance and they're not cheap.  
Poe smiled.   
“I must thank Kaydel, she gave me the tickets.”  
“Then we should invite her too," she joked.  
Poe laughed and kissed Rey's lips, he put the tickets in his pocket.  
“We'll have to leave for Naboo now, Rey. For both ceremonies, you have to dress up; a friend is waiting for us on Naboo.”  
Well, I'll get ready and I will leave Finn in charge of the temple.   
“I'll get the Falcon.”

The mythical Corellian freighter came out of hyperspace, and slowly entered the small planet. The ship headed for the great lakes and landed on an esplanade, in front of them was a two-story wooden cabin.  
A gray-haired man approached smiling as the Falcon descended, a middle-aged woman stood on the threshold of the cabin; Poe and Rey descended from the old freighter and the man approached the pilot.   
“Dameron! Good to see you, boy.”  
“Me too, Wedge.”  
Wedge Antilles, the veteran Rebellion pilot was Poe's instructor when he was a student at the Academy.   
“Come on, Dameron; it's been a long time since I was your instructor. Call me Wedge.”  
“Okay” smiled Poe-“Rey, you know Wedge, he lives here with Mrs. Wexley.”  
“Nice to meet you," the young Jedi extended her hand.   
“Wedge, this is Rey, you met her in the Avenger.”  
“Nice to see you again, Rey. Come in, you are invited.”  
The trio advanced through the green meadows of the planet, towards the cabin and when they reached the middle-aged woman, Wedge stood next to her.   
“Hello, Poe; it's good to see you again," exclaimed Norra.  
"Mrs. Wexley," greeted the pilot, shaking hands, "This is Rey. Rey, this is Norra, Snap's mother.   
“Nice to meet you” exclaimed Rey, “I am sorry for your loss”  
“Thank you” exclaimed Norra, although she was smiling, Rey detected a great sadness. Losing a child...there was no word for it.  
“Come on in, settle in. I know you'll have to take a hovercraft to Theed later.”  
“It's going to be a long trip," Poe exclaimed.   
“But it'll be worth it," Wedge said, winking at the pilot, "Naboo's northern lights are spectacular.  
The cabin was cozy, Poe wandered his eyes around the room until he came to a small altar, he approached where he saw a holo photograph of Snap. He felt pain as he remembered his old best friend, he felt Norra approaching him.  
“I'm so sorry, Norra," he exclaimed, looking into her eyes; Norra nodded.  
“Wars have always been like this, haven't they, Poe? explained the silver-haired woman looking at the holo-photo of her late son, Wedge approached, "He sacrificed his life for a free galaxy. Snap was a brave and determined man; it still hurts when I remember him, but I know he did it because he believed in his ideals.  
“Yes, Snap believed it and I am grateful to have been his friend.”  
Norra nodded and looked down, Poe came over to hug her for a moment. After that, Wedge led them to the dining room where the four inhabitants sat and talked about everything as they ate lunch, Rey told of what she planned to do with the reborn Jedi Order and of her young apprentices while Poe talked about how he had agreed to be a flight instructor for new recruits.   
They knew they had little time, so the two guests went up to the second floor and between turns took a shower.   
Once they were cleaned up, Poe saw Rey coming down the stairs, his eyes widened when he saw her in a dark blue dress with her hair tied in a bun. It took him a while to realize that her mouth was open and he quickly closed it.   
“You look gorgeous," Poe exclaimed, Rey smiled.  
“You look handsome as always," exclaimed the Jedi, Poe kissed her, Wedge cleared his throat.   
“The glider is ready.”  
“Right, let's go to the glider," Poe exclaimed.   
“Enjoy the show," Norra exclaimed.   
“Thank you and thank you for lunch.”   
“The pleasure was mine," exclaimed Norra as she waved her hand as the slider pulled away.

The town looked picturesque to Rey, of close-packed, ochre-painted houses and orange roofs, they arrived at the spaceport where a hovercraft awaited them. The couple descended from the transport, Wedge smiled in complicity with Poe.   
“Enjoy the show," exclaimed the old instructor.   
“Thank you," they exclaimed almost at the same time.   
When Wedge walked away, the two of them advanced towards the entrance of the spaceport.   
“I hope you won't be too bothered with the trip, Rey. We'll practically be taking a lot of sliders.”  
“I don't mind, Poe. I know it'll be worth it.”  
Poe smiled at his partner, they boarded the hovercraft where several people took their seats, some dressed smartly like them.   
When the show is over, we'll stay at a hotel that offers us this ticket," Poe exclaimed, "Then in the morning we'll go back to the cabin.”  
“Of course," exclaimed Rey and looked at the green landscape of high snow-capped mountains and lakes that were lost in the horizon.   
“Leia once told me that her mother was born here, on Naboo," Poe exclaimed, looking at Rey.   
“It really is amazing," the Jedi woman exclaimed, totally amazed.  
The trip took only forty minutes and they arrived at the harbor space of Theed City.   
“Theed is impressive," said the pilot, "But we'll have to stay here to go to the Northern Lakes.   
“Well, at least we have an excuse to come back here.”  
“Certainly, Theed's architecture is worth it.”  
They sat on the sidewalks of the spaceport, on the high ceilings hung signs indicating the time of destinations and hovercraft arrivals.  
The couple noticed that more and more elegantly dressed people were arriving, Rey realized that the show they were going to could only be afforded by wealthy people. But Poe had gotten the tickets through Kaydel, who was now commander of the Alliance troops.  
“Poe, I'm going into Jedi meditation, let me know if it's our turn.”  
“Yes” affirmed the pilot and ran a hand to his chin, noticing that he needed a shave, he saw Rey with her eyes closed and smiled, he looked down and saw his mother's ring on his partner's ring finger, he took a hand to his pocket where he fiddled with a small box.   
They waited for an hour, the pilot woke Rey up and held out a hand, where she grabbed it with a smile, they headed to the hovercraft that would take them to the Northern Lakes.   
The trip lasted almost an hour but both showed no signs of exhaustion, Poe's heart was spinning, they left the airport and took a glider cab, who left them at the door of the Galactic Theater of Naboo, where people of various species were entering the place, it was almost dark.  
The two occupied the high seats and that allowed them the best visibility of the stage, Rey and Poe looked at each other, the Jedi gently pressed the pilot's hand and the lights went out, only the stage remained illuminated.   
They were dancers, the band delighted them with soft songs and good lighting effects.   
In a matter of minutes, Poe began to get bored but seeing Rey totally absorbed and interested in the show, he said nothing and was thankful that he had not spent a credit on the show.  
It was the longest two hours for the pilot, the lights came back on and the people were on their feet. Poe knew that the moment he had waited three years for was approaching.   
As they left the theater, a hovercraft from the theater company would take them to the lakes where they could watch the auroras.   
“Now comes the best part, the Klom Riders' Dance," Poe exclaimed as they sat down.   
“And what did you think of the play," asked Rey.   
“It bored me...what's to hide," exclaimed Poe and Rey laughed.   
“I don't think it was that bad, Poe. She was entertaining and she was talking about an ancient Naboo legend.   
“Yes, I think I read that in the program," Poe said and lifted his shoulders, "But what matters most to me is what comes next.   
“Yes, I think I feel the same way," Rey exclaimed and looked at her boyfriend.   
“What's wrong?”  
“Your graying temples make you look more handsome," he whispered in his ear.   
“And your dimples and freckles drive me crazy," he whispered in her ear causing the Jedi's cheeks to flush.  
The transport arrived at its destination, where the public entered a silver domed building that reflected the starry sky of Naboo, the hall was spacious with balconies and stairs leading to the upper landing, Poe's tickets told him that his station was on the upper floors and with Rey under his arm, they climbed the stairs.  
A waiter droid passed them drinks and some snacks, the pair watched the sky which then looked emerald flames and shades of blue, both were in awe watching the northern lights.   
Poe knew it was time, Rey's eyes were sparkling and she was enchanted by the sight she saw.   
“Rey,” Poe exclaimed, “It’s really fantastic, ¿isn’t it?   
“Yes," said Rey, the flames grew bigger and bigger, they moved through the clouds and now she could see small orange flames.   
“These five years have been magical," Poe exclaimed and Rey looked at him, "Yes, I know we've been at war in those years but being with you...it was the best thing and it's really kept me from losing my mind to have something to live with. We've been through everything, we've cried, we've laughed and we've enjoyed every second together. Even, we made it through when we were attacked in Onderon” exclaimed Poe looking at the sky, Rey nodded, that was a painful memory for both of them, since Poe and her, were about to die “We made it through and I even gave you my mother's ring” Rey touched the silver ring on her ring finger.   
“What's the matter, Poe?”  
“I fell in love with you from day one, ever since you removed those rocks, and I still am now. Rey, you're the one and I knew it when I saw you” and he got down on one knee, Rey covered his mouth with one hand and his eyes watered “Rey will you marry me?”  
“Oh, Poe” she was almost speechless, Poe was showing him a ring in a little box, the stone of which was a vibrant scarlet “yes, yes, I want to marry you, flyboy!”  
Poe smiled and stood up, placed the ring where his mother's ring had been, Rey threw herself on his neck as she kissed him.   
“I love you, flyboy”  
“I know. “  
The sparkles gradually faded, where the calm lake reflected the moonlight and the countless stars.  
Poe Dameron watched the tranquility of the lake from the hotel room, Rey was sleeping peacefully, covered with a sheet. The pilot smiled as he saw his reflection in the glass, he was a lucky man and wanted to start a family with Rey.   
“Poe..." Rey whispered.  
The pilot walked over to the bed and lay down, the young Jedi purred, but didn't open her eyes.   
“Are you all right? I can feel your feelings.”  
“I'm fine," he whispered, "I was just thinking how lucky I am.”   
Rey smiled with her eyes closed.   
“We're lucky, Poe. I feel a connection with you, flyboy. Now, go to sleep.”  
“At your service, Jedi Knight.” Joked Poe.  
Poe lay down, Rey turned her back to him and the pilot hugged her, put his face in the woman's neck and kissed her neck.   
He closed his eyes with a big smile, that moment he would never forget.


	2. The news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the proposal on Naboo, Rey and Poe want to tell their friends and family the big news.

The air cab dropped them off at the side of the road, not far from the cabin where Wedge lived.  
Smiling and arms intertwined, they advanced across the green meadow towards the cabin, the veteran instructor, who was feeding a herd of nerfs, looked up.  
“Welcome back!” exclaimed Wedge, striding forward, Poe and Rey smiled, "Congratulations!” he exclaimed when he saw the ring shown to him by Rey, who gave him and Poe a hug.  
“Thank you, Wedge," exclaimed Rey.  
“Come on, my wife must have breakfast ready.”

They proceeded to the cottage, Norra greeted them as soon as they entered the foyer, she also congratulated the newly engaged couple and invited them to the table.  
Rey realized she was really hungry, she couldn't wait to tell her friends.  
Once they finished breakfast, Rey and Poe decided to help with the cleanup of the dishes and then the couple decided to spend a few hours in the garden before leaving for Shedu Maad.  
“I was thinking of Kaydel," exclaimed Rey, "Should we call her to join the others at Shedu Maad?”  
Poe, who was lying on the grass, with both hands behind his head, mused.  
“Why not? She and Harik are on vacation. Let them meet at Shedu Maad and also Rose," and he straightened up to look into Rey's hazel eyes, "But first, we're going to Yavin.”  
“Yes, we should tell Kes the news," exclaimed the Jedi, Poe smiled and rested his hand on her cheek and kissed her.

It was time to say goodbye, Poe and Rey thanked the veteran couple for their hospitality and boarded the Millennium Falcon, which took flight and was lost in the clouds of Naboo's celestial sky.  
Again in space, Poe set the coordinates to Yavin IV and activated the autopilot, Rey closed her eyes, the pilot smiled and opened and sent a holographic message to Kaydel and Rose, that they should go to Shedu Maad because he was going to announce an important message.

Yavin IV appeared before them, a green sphere that grew larger as it approached, and as they crossed the atmosphere, they could see the Massasi Temples.  
“We're here," Poe exclaimed, the young Jedi girl woke up.  
The old Corellian freighter landed on the green esplanade, not far from the Massasi temples, in front of them was the Kes cabin, the pair advanced towards the residence of Poe's father.  
“Dad?" exclaimed Poe once they entered the cabin, but no voice answered, "Dad, are you here?”  
Rey was walking his eyes around the room, he stopped in front of a showcase where there were some holo-photographs, he smiled to see a very young Poe with his New Republic pilot uniform, next to him, his X-Wing, then his eyes went to a more familiar picture: a beautiful woman with wavy black hair, carrying a very small child next to a man with very short hair. Rey smiled. Poe looked more like her father, but her smile reminded him of her boyfriend.  
Poe walked over to where Rey was standing.  
“Is she your mother? “ she asked even though she already knew the answer.  
“Yes," whispered the pilot and held up the photograph, running a finger over Shara's face.  
“Her name was Shara Bey. She...”  
“He taught you to fly," Rey replied, smiling, "You have her smile, it was really beautiful.  
“Yes, of course," exclaimed another voice.  
The two turned around, an elderly man approached with a smiling smile, wearing gray overalls and boots full of dirt.  
“Sorry for the mess," exclaimed Kes Dameron, wiping his hands on a cloth, "I was planting some mellkons and heard Poe's voice.  
“Nice to see you again, Kes," exclaimed Rey.  
But before we catch up, let me clean up a bit," exclaimed the veteran soldier of the Rebellion, "There's some orange juice in the kitchen if you like.  
“Thank you.”  
Kes smiled and went upstairs, Rey placed the holo portrait in the display case.  
“That's when you joined the Academy?”  
“The X-Wing is not mine, I didn't have my first ship in first year," exclaimed the pilot, smiling, and he approached the display case, "There are so many memories.”  
Rey grabbed a photograph of Poe with several pilots: he recognized several faces such as Karé, Jess and Temmin.  
“Ah, the old gang," exclaimed Poe wistfully, "How I miss old Snap.”  
“It looks like a close-knit group," exclaimed Rey.  
“Yes, we were very close," exclaimed the pilot and showed him a photograph, where he was with Snap and Jess, all three very young and in cadet uniforms, "My best friends from the academy; Snap and Jess.  
“The truth, you look so happy here and then you joined the spice dealers.”  
“Yes, well," he was uncomfortable, "It was after I graduated and I wasn't happy with the New Republic not realizing the rise of the First Order.”  
“But then you joined Leia," Rey exclaimed, "That's what matters.”  
“Yes.”  
Kes arrived with clean clothes, the two turned, placing the painting in the display case, the veteran soldier hugged his son.  
“I'm glad to have you here, son," exclaimed Kes, "What brings you here?”  
“Dad," exclaimed Poe looking at Rey, "I and Rey are getting married. I asked her to marry me and she said yes.”  
Rey showed her the engagement ring, Kes opened her eyes in surprise and with tears, hugged them both.  
“I'm happy for you” and he looked at Rey “Welcome to the family, Rey.”  
“Thank you, Kes," exclaimed the young Jedi and the older man smiled and turned back to Poe.  
“I'm really happy for you, son. And I'm sure Shara will also be happy wherever she is.”  
“I know, Dad.”

It was three hours when the three of them talked about the anecdotes of Kes and Shara's life as members of the Rebellion, but it was time to leave for Shedu Maad.  
“Thank you, Kes, for the evening," exclaimed Rey, "But I must go to Shedu Maad to tell my friends the news.”  
“I understand," exclaimed Major Dameron, "And don't forget to visit me again.”  
“We will, Dad," exclaimed Poe, smiling at his father.  
Again they embraced, said goodbye and the Falcon took to the skies of Yavin IV again, Kes watched as the old freighter disappeared and returned to the cabin.

Shedu Maad  
The old Corellian freighter landed in the planet's spaceport, Finn and Jannah, who were there, approached.  
Poe and Rey descended from the ship, Finn approached.  
“I received the message from Poe....”  
“We will, when we are all together," exclaimed Rey smiling and placed a hand on Finn's shoulder, "Come on, brother; I want to tell you something.”  
The major temple was the center of the meeting, Kaydel arrived with Harik, an Intelligence agent, she approached Rey to give him a hug.  
The other Jedi, in addition to Finn and Jannah, soon arrived: Gawyn, Reil Tasin, the calamari Neespi, Teyni Marz, a Mirilian who was recruited by Jannah the year before; Ayal Spur, a zabrak and Riina Aldebay, a girl who was dedicated to stealing food on a poor planet, she was discovered by Finn and Jacen; who managed to get her out of the criminal life to set her on track as a Jedi, only three years ago, the only non-Jedi was Rose Tico, who greeted Rey with a hug.  
The last to arrive was Jess, who was well along in her pregnancy, and Jacen, who was carrying a one-year-old baby boy named Luke, after the former Jedi master and pilot, Luke Skywalker.  
Jacen managed to get Luke to fall asleep on his shoulder while massaging his small back.  
“I think we're all here now," exclaimed Jannah, surveying the group.  
“What is it you want to tell us, Rey?" exclaimed Finn, Poe and Rey looked at each other smiling.  
“Poe proposed to me on Naboo and I accepted," exclaimed Rey showing them the ring, Finn hugged her friend while the rest of the group started applauding and congratulating her.  
Finn then hugged Poe.  
“Congratulations, buddy. I'm happy for you.”  
“Thank you, Finn," exclaimed Poe, Finn seemed to be on the verge of tears.  
“Rey! That's great news," exclaimed Kaydel, hugging her, and then it was Rose's turn, who took a while to let go.  
“Thank you, girls.”  
“Have you already thought about where you are going to get married," asked Neespi.  
“We haven't thought of that yet," Poe exclaimed and received a hug from Jess' back.  
“Congratulations, old pilot," exclaimed the smiling woman, "I was actually beginning to wonder if you were going to settle down.”  
Poe laughed, everyone began to congratulate them, Rey told the group how Poe's proposal went, an hour later, they began to leave.  
They left the temple, heading for the cabins that served as the residence of the Jedi, Temiri Blagg appeared on one side.  
“Master, I heard," exclaimed Temiri Blagg, now a fifteen-year-old teenager, "I'm happy for you, congratulations.  
“Thank you, boy," exclaimed Poe.  
“Thank you, Tem," exclaimed Rey, Temiri smiled and rejoined a group of apprentices, the pair resumed their walk to the cabin.

“Well, it's been a great day," exclaimed Poe, once inside the cabin and throwing himself on the bed, "I'm really exhausted.  
“Yes, me too," exclaimed Rey, "I just want to sleep.”  
“Come," exclaimed Poe, opening her arms, Rey snuggled in and the pilot hugged her.  
“Good evening, flyboy.”  
“Good night, sunshine”  
Rey smiled and closed his eyes.


	3. Three months after the proposal.

Of all the planets she had known since leaving Jakku, Shedu Maad was her favorite. Mountain ranges with snow on the peaks, endless forests and green meadows stretching to the horizon. Shedu Maad, in the past was the place where the ancient Jedi Temple was housed, Rey understood why it had been chosen, from just seeing the atmosphere and nature, the peace and life in every being that stepped on the ground. It was fortunate that Emperor Palpatine was unaware of the place.  
I would never have known of the existence of this planet had it not been for one of the books I had "borrowed" on Ach-To.   
Since the First Order signed their surrender, the galaxy enjoys this time of peace very much, despite the skirmishes of the Warlords, who were opposed to a surrender, but that didn't stop their Jedi Academy from growing more.  
There were many apprentices, but few Jedi Knights, so it was not uncommon for a Jedi Knight to train between two or three students, but she was the only one who trained one and that was Temiri Blagg, a boy from Cantonica and there the boy was, chatting with his best friend, Tedney, not far from there, under the shade of a tree. Thinking about him, she noticed some similarities: both orphans, struggling to survive on their planets, although she recognized that her life on Jakku was much worse; the hostile climate added to the scavengers, it was a real survival race, if she failed to collect scrap for the crolute, she would go without food that day, instead, Temiri cleaned and fed the fathier but had something to fill her stomach, it was not a delicious dinner but it was enough to appease her hunger. She spent her life alone and in constant defensiveness, she trusted no one and he, at least she had a couple of friends in Cantonica and the dreams were different: she longed for her family to come and pick her up and he, a better life than being a slave. And they made it, she had friends and a boyfriend, who was going to get married soon and who knows, start a family in the future and Temiri, study the Force and later, become a Jedi. She recalled that at first, she was hesitant to train Temiri, her fear was that her teachings would not be enough and she would become a "Kylo Ren" but Luke and Poe managed to calm her down.  
And her thoughts went to the former Jedi master, Temiri Blagg idolized him when he met the boy, "the legend Skywalker" what he lost and when he told her about meeting the mythical hero of the Rebellion, she was thrilled, but avoided telling him the way Luke behaved the first time.  
But in the end he told her about Luke, he was a resigned man when he met him, defeated and wishing to die on the island. There was nothing that could change his mind, but, still, he taught him some things about the Force and in the end, Luke understood that failures are learned.   
Master Skywalker had sacrificed himself, giving the few members of the Resistance time to flee in the Falcon; after all, he was a Jedi as was his father.   
The books were a support, but the Force ghost of the former Jedi master helped her on her Force path, including that brief moment she took refuge in Ach-To, fearful of becoming a Sith empress. Luke encouraged her and returned to Exegol where she defeated Palpatine, with the help and voices of the ancient Jedi.  
He stood up, he remembered that he had to go to Taris to make preparations for his wedding, Poe was already on that planet. He smiled, it seemed crazy to think about a wedding, although he had already been to one: the wedding of Jessika Pava to Jacen Syndulla, former Mandalorian and now Jedi Knight. They both had two children: Luke, one year old, and Tallie, born only two months ago.  
He moved a little closer and called Temiri, the young apprentice stood up and approached his master. She was really going to be busy with her wedding, so she wouldn't be able to train him properly so she had already thought of a temporary master.  
“You were calling me, master?”   
“Yes, let's go to the Council.”  
Temiri nodded, he asked no questions as he knew his master was going to marry the pilot, who had asked her to marry him three months ago, he was actually happy for them; the two of them he considered his older brothers, the ones who had helped him get out of Cantonica.   
Silently, he followed the Jedi Master until they reached the Jedi Temple, climbed up the stone steps and entered the ancient compound. They walked down a long hallway and turned left where they entered a large room, where five Jedi Masters were standing: Jannah, a green-haired man named Jacen Syndulla, a blue-skinned T'wilek male, a female Mon Calamari named Neespi, and a blind woman named Gawyn Kora  
“Rey are you ready?” asked Jannah  
“Yes, Jannah," exclaimed Rey, "and you?   
“Everything is on the ship” exclaimed Jannah Carlissian with a smile “can't wait to help you in choosing a dress” she exclaimed almost excited, the male t'wilek folded his arms “Well, you may know, I will be away from here for a while, so, Gawyn will you take Temiri as your temporary apprentice? “  
“Yes” exclaimed the woman with a smile, she already had an apprentice and he was younger than Temiri, she was sure it would be a challenge for him, to test the patience of both of them. Temiri bowed her head in respect.   
“And Master Tasin will be in charge of the Jedi Order," Rey exclaimed, looking at the male t'wilek, who gently waved his lekkus.   
“Until you return, I will be watching over all the Jedi here," exclaimed Reil Tasin, Jacen gave him a friendly pat, Gawyn took his arm and smiled at his blue-skinned partner.  
“By the way," exclaimed the t'wileko looking at Jacen, "I thought you were going with them too. Isn't your wife on Taris?   
“She's on a reconnaissance mission," exclaimed Jacen, "I'm watching the kids while she's out. She'll let me know when she arrives so I'll join her.”  
“I see," Tasin exclaimed and his gaze returned to the Jedi, "May the Force be with you.   
“May the Force be with you, Rey," exclaimed Neespi, "We'll be waiting for the invitation.  
Rey smiled and Jannah advanced towards her friend and both said goodbye to their companions.   
“May the Force be with you, master," exclaimed Temiri.   
“The same to you, Tem," exclaimed Rey.

The Punisher, in orbit in Boz Pity  
The star destroyer flew over the planet Boz Pty, a rocky and deserted place, where the only life was the little vegetation and small animals.  
This destroyer belongs to a Warlord, one of those who refused to surrender after the signing of the Talcyon-Akdan Peace Treaty.  
Ferk Darius, Warlord, was in his office in the destroyer. Only he and three others were left, his mood did not really improve when he received the news that a Warlord was captured near Eadu, the Black Squadron aided by the Hand Empire, it was too much for the rebels.  
He smiled with irony at the thought of the word, now they were the "rebels", those who occupy the place where the old Rebellion was and then, the Resistance.   
He massaged his chin, he thought of provoking an attack on the former Imperial Palace where Nuk Egeo, current Head of State, resided and who would he send to provoke such an act of terrorism? Mercenaries, bounty hunters? The thought of hiring such people from the underworld bothered him.  
He slammed the table, there was only one person responsible for the debacle: Kylo Ren. The former Supreme Leader had become so obsessed with the scavenger woman that he neglected his rule only to die on Exegol under strange circumstances.   
The communicator beeped and brought in his assistant, a curly-haired boy.  
“Sir," he exclaimed martially.   
“Have you discovered where the Jedi Order is hiding?” He wanted to go there and execute an orbital bombardment, if the scavenger was there, so much the better.   
“No, sir," he exclaimed, "But the woman you are referring to, according to our spies, has arrived on Taris.”  
“Why don't our spies find that kriffed planet?”  
“It's strange, sir," exclaimed the young man, "It may sound crazy, but they saw a ship suddenly appear, they don't know where it came from. It's as if it had teleported.”  
“That's impossible!”  
“That's right, sir. Our spies are sweeping the area, but they can't find anything but moons and meteors.”   
“Well, let's forget about the planet," exclaimed the Warlord, snapping his fingers together, "You're telling me it's on Taris?”  
“Yes, the press revealed that she will marry Poe Dameron, the hero of the Resistance.”  
The Warlord punched the table and the subordinate shook like a leaf.   
“You're not my assistant to tell me details of the tabloids!”  
“Excuse me, sir... they're on the holo news. They... they're celebrities since they beat us.”  
“You haven't beaten us yet, little boy," Ferk Darius exclaimed, pointing his finger at him, "But you've already given specific information about the scrap dealer," the Warlord exclaimed, calming down, "Your wedding doesn't matter to me, but having one of the heroes on Taris ... I will send my assassins to exterminate her. Ready and fast, as that useless Kylo Ren should have done.   
“Yes, sir. I'll send a team to track her down.”  
The young man left the place and Ferk smiled in pleasure, killing the scavenger would possibly be a great blow to the morale of the Galactic Alliance and if that happened, he would go to Taris to take it by force.   
And the First Order would return and he would be the Supreme Leader


	4. Plan day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey spends a quiet day with her friends while Poe meets with the Head of State.

Taris, also known as "The Green Coruscant" by various travelers going to the planet. The reason was because of its large metropolis cities, but the difference was, and what Tarisans were most proud of, was that they could go to the countryside, visit the mountainous areas and travel to distant villages, without leaving the planet. And it was the capital of the Galactic Alliance.   
It was a summer day; Rey, with his luggage over his shoulder, walked along, occasionally stopping to look in the store windows, while Jannah consulted her chrono.  
“Rey!”   
The mentioned one turned and smiled, it was Rose Tico who was approaching quickly towards her Jedi friend, Jannah approached smiling.   
“Rose!”  
The two hugged for a few seconds and then Rose and Jannah greeted each other. Rose held Rey's hand to see the engagement ring.   
“It's beautiful” exclaimed the ship's engineer.  
Rey didn't know how to react, so he nervously lowered his hand awkwardly.   
“Poe told me you were looking for me.”   
“Yes, let’s go. Kaydel is waiting for us at the mall.”  
The three women resumed their pace in the direction of the mall. The distance was not so far, they just crossed the avenue and turned the corner to find a very wide building with a large entrance, thousands of species from different sides of the galaxy were entering and others were also leaving, with large bags, Rey was surprised to see the place.  
“There's Kaydel!” Rose exclaimed, and there in the distance, Kaydel was raising her hand; they hurried to her, who was waiting for them at the entrance.  
After the greetings, they entered the premises, Rey looked up and noticed that they were using a transparisteel roof where he could see the clouds crossing, there were several levels, where some electric stairs would take them to those floors.  
There were numerous tents, which made it impossible for her to see them all at the same time, on both sides, in the center was a large water fountain, the Jedi was amazed to see that the water formed several figures in every second, and huge jets rose in great distances.  
“What are we going to do?” - asked Jannah.  
“Let's go there, I got them to book us a massage session," exclaimed Kaydel smiling, Rey felt Rose tugging on his arm.  
“Come on, you're falling behind.”  
“I'm sorry," he apologized with a smile, "It's amazing here.”  
Upon arrival at the site, a protocol droid greeted them once they crossed the gate.  
“Ladies, what can I do for you?”  
“I've booked a massage session," Kaydel exclaimed as the protocol droid checked his datapad, "Group session, charged by Kaydel Ko Connix," she explained.  
“Very well, follow me," exclaimed the protocol droid, the four friends followed the silver droid through a passageway, where on both sides there were closed doors, at times, I could see different species coming out of them. The droid stopped in front of a door with a number seven in the center, he knocked with his knuckles.  
“Miss Ko Connix has arrived for her session.”  
The durasteel door slid open with a whirring sound, where a female zeltron greeted them with a smile.  
“Go ahead.”  
It was a very large room, with five floating stretchers, on the bulkhead you could see the high mountains of the planet, the place was decorated with natural plants. In the room there were three other zeltron, with magenta skins and dark blue hair.  
“You can go to the locker room and put your clothes away. Don't forget to put on your gowns," explained the zeltron, handing them gowns.  
After a while, Rey and her friends lay face down on the stretchers, she closed her eyes and felt the soft hands of the zeltron.  
She had never felt so much relaxation, even though she meditated with the Force, she felt her muscles relax and the tension go away.  
“This feels good," exclaimed Rose.  
“Thank you, Kaydel, I really needed this," exclaimed Jannah.  
“I agree with Jannah," exclaimed Rey, giving a long sigh.  
Then he felt rocks being placed on his back, and his thoughts flew off into space.   
The session took an hour, feeling it went too fast for Rey, who was very sorry to see it end.  
Once they were dressed and out of the massage center, Rose looked at her friends.  
“Anyone hungry?”  
“Yes, I'm hungry," said Rey.  
“I think I know a good place here," Jannah said, "Finn took me to that tapcaff once.  
Followed by Jannah they went to that tapcaff, a place that was not very big but the place looked very good.  
They found a good spot overlooking the grand avenue, once they were seated, a flying droid waiter approached with the cards.  
“Thank you," Kaydel said, and the group began to browse through the saucers.  
Rey smiled, she had never imagined she would have such a good group of friends, she only missed Jess, but she was on a reconnaissance mission. On Jakku she was alone and on her own, but now, years after leaving that planet, she felt accompanied and also loved by Poe. It had all started with a ball droid and then a defector.  
The floating droid approached the group, holding a datapad.  
“Did you choose your orders?” he asked.  
“Yes," Kaydel exclaimed.  
Once they mentioned their requests, the droid left and their topic of conversation revolved around the sliders as they passed several of them in the trans-bay window.   
The droid arrived with the orders, and once he left, the group raised their drink glasses.  
“What's the toast to?” asked Jannah.  
“For the bride, of course," Rose exclaimed, looking at Rey, "For Rey, the Jedi Knight  
“For Rey," they exclaimed in unison, the Jedi felt her cheeks flare.  
“Girls, thank you. This means a lot to me.”  
They took a sip, and the group began to taste their tasty dishes.

Government Palace.  
Poe was moving swiftly through the corridors of the Taris Palace, visibly upset by a last minute call, the commander of the former Resistance, entered the room. Nuk Egeo, the Prime Minister, was waiting with his back to him; the Chagrian turned and invited the pilot to come forward  
“I’m glad you’re here, Commander Dameron”  
“You requested my presence, sir?”  
“Yes- nodded the Chagrian “I know you're busy with your wedding and all, but I need your help.”  
“All right, sir.” “What would you like me to help you with?”  
“Iolo Arana sent out an emergency alert near the Outer Rim Territories.  
We would send a squadron, but as you know, our best pilots are either busy or are finishing up with other missions. Captain Arana, according to your message, is in real trouble.”  
“Has he found the Warlord?”   
“He thinks so.”  
Poe gritted his teeth, he had actually planned a surprise dinner for Rey knowing he had already arrived on the planet, but Iolo Arana was a close companion from his old squadron. after losing Wexley on Exegol...he couldn't afford to lose another old friend as many as others: Oddy Muva, Ello Asty, Tallie Lintra...  
He took a deep breath.  
“The Empire of the Hand will give us a hand?” Poe exclaimed, stressing the last Word.  
“Knowing that they have a chance of capturing this Warlord, I understand they will send their best pilot, Kane Irard.”  
“Kane Irard," Poe repeated, knowing the man from his days as a Republic cadet. They had a friendly rivalry until he left the academy in his senior year. Poe didn't hear from him until after Exegol. He had joined the Chiss, a surprise to him.   
“Well, as you may know, most of my squadron are out, so it will take me a while to organize a new one, maybe Threnalli would like to join. I have to talk this over with my fiancée.”  
“All right, Commander Dameron. And hopefully she'll join too, she's a formidable pilot.”  
“She is, sir. With your permission.”  
Poe walked away from the room with quick steps and once he was out, he took a deep breath.

On that same evening, after a relaxing evening with her friends, Rey arrived at the rented apartment in a quiet area, away from the hustle and bustle of the center of the capital.   
Poe was already there, checking his datapad, the BB-8 droid beeped with joy and rolled onto the Jedi's legs. She placed the bags of dinner she bought on the table and knelt down to greet the ball droid.   
“You're back," Poe exclaimed, leaving the datapad on the desk and walked over to the woman.   
“Yes, I had a great afternoon with the girls. Rose invited Jannah to stay at her house.”  
“Great” and took Rey to sit on the couch “I talked to Egeo and he asked me for one thing.”  
“What is it?”  
“You remember Iolo Arana?” and she nodded “Apparently he's in trouble since he ran into the dissident First Order. He's asked me to go support him, I know you were counting on me to see to the wedding stuff.”  
“It doesn't matter," Rey exclaimed, "I just want a simple wedding, with our Friends”  
“Have you thought of a place?”  
“Yavin IV, under the Force tree you showed me five years ago. But let's get back to the subject When will you leave?”  
“I must leave next week, I'm putting together the pilots who will accompany me.”  
“I'm coming with you.”  
Poe blinked in surprise, he hadn't counted on Rey joining the squadron.   
“But...”  
“Poe, I promised you I'd follow you wherever you go. If this is the last Warlord of the First Order, I'd like to finish it together.”  
Poe smiled, Rey leaned in for a short kiss.   
“Do you think Jacen is available?”  
“He's taking care of his children, I couldn't be sure.”  
“Now that I think about it, Jess is coming back from her reconnaissance trip and will want to spend time with her family. Jess and Jacen I'll leave them out.”  
“It makes sense," exclaimed Rey, as she sat on Poe's lap, "Who did you call Black Squadron?  
“Let's see," Poe consulted on the datapad “Apart from us, C'ai Threnalli, Bastian, Karé, Kaz and two new guys.”  
“Well, it's an experienced group, not bad," kissed the pilot's lips, "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry, so let's go eat these nerf steaks I brought.   
“Good idea” exclaimed the pilot, he left the datapad on the couch, then they both stood up, and went towards the dining room, followed by the ball droid.


	5. Farewell to bachelorhood

Poe was very focused on the maintenance of his X-Wing, in the cockpit he was pressing the controls, making sure they were working properly and when he got out, he checked the wires on the bottom of the ship, BB-8 beeped.   
“Uhm... I think we should change this cable, don't you think so, buddy?  
BB-8 beeped in the affirmative, Poe removed the red wire and attached a gray one, BB-8 confirmed that the coupling was correct.   
“Poe!”  
The pilot turned and saw Jess advancing towards him, smiling he walked over to his friend and hugged her.   
“Jess, how did it go?”  
“Exhausting," exclaimed the pilot, "We had a few run-ins with the remnants of the First Order, but nothing to regret.”  
“I'm glad to have you back," said Poe, "And Karé?   
“Oh, her” Jess did turn back to see the X-Wing parked a few meters away from them “I know it's been five years, but she's still quiet. I've tried to talk to her, but she's always been curt or walked away from the group.”  
“Five years," Poe mused, "It's amazing how time has passed and I still can't believe old Snap is no longer here.”  
“I'll keep trying, Karé is a good friend and I don't like to see her mired in her grief. Is Jacen here?”  
“He's still in Shedu Maad.”  
“I'll get in touch with him," Jess exclaimed, "Are you having your ship serviced?   
“I'm leaving in a week," exclaimed Poe, "Iolo Arana found Ferk Darius and he's in a lot of trouble. I finished assembling my squadron.”   
“Well, good luck then, Poe. “Is Rey here?”  
“She's with Jannah in the cafeteria.”  
“Thanks, see ya”  
“See ya.”  
Poe watched her friend leave the hangar and the pilot went back to his business.   
“Let's see those turbines, BB-8.”  
The droid beeped in the affirmative.

Rey sipped her drink as Jannah told of the time she rode an orbak on that distant planet Kef Bir for the first time. Rey was fascinated by Jannah's tale.  
“I'd love to ride one. It must be amazing," she exclaimed in fascination, Jannah nodded.  
“One of these days, I'll teach you how to ride.”  
Rey saw at the entrance of the cafeteria Rose with Kaydel and Jess, Kaydel let out a small giggle and the women approached the table where the Jedi was.   
“Jess! Good to have you here," Rey exclaimed, smiling broadly, "Sit down, girls.”  
“Hey, Jannah.”  
“What's up.”  
“What were you guys talking about?” asked Rey, Jess leaning her elbows on the table.   
“We're talking about your bachelorette party.”  
Rey was confused, but Jannah choked on her drink, Rose let out a giggle as did Kaydel.   
“Come on, girls! It's just going to be a night of coffee and cookies.”  
“Bachelorette party? Should I say goodbye to my bachelorhood? I don't understand why you're blushing. Jannah, are you okay?”  
“Yes," exclaimed the Jedi, breathing calmly.   
“A bachelorette party for you, Rey. Just tell me how you want it," Jess explained, her cheeks turning pink, "One with coffee and cookies or one with dancers.”  
Rey blinked in puzzlement and Jannah leaned over whispering in her ear, the former scavenger worker's puzzlement changing to one of embarrassment.”  
“No! Nothing like that.”  
“Does it make you uncomfortable?” Jess asked disappointed, "My bachelor party was with coffee and cookies, I think I deserve to feast my eyes.”  
“Coffee and cookies is fine," exclaimed Rose, "No twi'leks dancers.”  
“According to Rose," exclaimed Rey.   
“All right," exclaimed Jess defeatedly, "You're the bride and you make the rules.   
“When will it be?” asked Kaydel.   
“Tomorrow night will be fine” exclaimed Rey and the girls agreed “Come to think of it” exclaimed Rey curious “Do the men have a bachelor party too?”  
“Yes and they include twi'lek dancers.”  
Rey felt her blood rush to her head and imagined one of them dancing on top of Poe. Jannah felt the waves of jealousy coming from her partner.   
“Don't worry, Rey," Jannah exclaimed, "I'll make sure Finn doesn't take Poe to one of those clubs.”

That day in the evening, Finn along with some of Poe's friends, took the pilot to a tavern to drink and hang out, as a way to bid farewell to the pilot's bachelorhood.  
It was a small group: Finn himself, Jacen; who arrived in Tarist that morning, C'ai Threnalli and Bastian.   
“What is this place like?” Poe asked.   
“It has good ratings," exclaimed Jacen and Finn nodded. “The drinks are good, good atmosphere and it doesn't look bad.”  
“It will be a good night among colleagues," exclaimed Bastian, a pilot, who fought alongside Poe at the Starkiller base.  
The group entered the place, the place was well lit, the music was good and at a moderate volume, there were wooden tables and stools at the bar, where a droid waiter served the customers.   
“This way," exclaimed Finn pointing to a corner, not far from the door, and once they were seated, a waitress approached them, handing them each the menu.  
The female Mirilian went to serve at another table, Poe's eyes went to the entrance where two people with hoods entered and went straight to the bar. He didn't think anything of it, but he found it curious that these two were covering their faces.   
“Did they pick out their orders? asked the Mirilian once she returned to the table.   
“Just five glasses of Govian ale," Bastian exclaimed, “and a platter of cheesesteak.”  
“Add me a hamburnerf.” Jacen exclaimed.  
The Mirilian waitress pointed at her datapad and with a smile, told them that it wouldn't take long to bring their orders.   
“Thank you guys for bringing me here," exclaimed Poe, "A break doesn't hurt before the mission next week.   
“Iolo is strong, he'll get over it," Bastian exclaimed and Threnalli spoke in Abdenedo.   
“Yes, the Empire of the Hand will be on its way.” Jacen exclaimed.   
“I still can't get used to the fact that they are helping us. A faction with "Empire" in its name," exclaimed Finn.   
“Yes, it's strange," exclaimed Poe, "But still, they respect our government.  
The Mirilian approached the table with the orders, everyone thanked her and the waitress left.   
Poe grabbed his glass and raised it.   
“I know this gathering is to bid farewell to my bachelorhood, but I think it's also a tribute to Snap and so many of our fallen comrades.”  
“To Snap!" exclaimed Bastian.  
Although Finn and Jacen did not know Snap Wexley personally, they still toasted him.  
The topics of conversation only revolved around ships and anecdotes from the Pilot Academy. Finn just listened without intervening, Jacen's Jedi senses flared, Poe watched the hooded men stand up, they approached the table and he saw something silver stick out.  
Jacen nudged Poe with the Force and lifted the table, where gunshots rang out, the diners were alarmed. Some screamed in terror and others ran out of the room in terror.   
“A Jedi!" shouted the hooded man as Jacen waved his lightsaber, Finn and the pilots crawled to the floor, the other hooded man aimed at the Jedi but Threnalli threw the glass of beer at him, hitting him in the head.  
Jacen reached out and pushed the other hooded man toward the bar, which pulled his hood over the side of his head.   
“Who are you?”  
The screams could be heard all over the place, Poe and Finn went to calm people down while Bastian immobilized the fainted man.   
“Jedi scum" the man exclaimed, unable to move, Jacen brought his sword up to his chin.   
“First Order?”  
“You're just guessing.”  
“Who sent you? A warlord?”  
“And where is your academy?”  
“I'm the one asking the questions.”  
Poe approached the scene, observing the immobilized man.   
“He's First Order, isn't he?”  
“He hadn't confirmed it, but the authorities would be here soon.”   
“Well, I must warn Rey," the pilot whispered, turning away from the scene.

Rey quickly went to open the door after hearing the sound of the doorbell, the preparations were ready and he opened the door.   
The girls had already arrived with gifts, Rey, smiling, greeted each of them.   
“Come on, sit down, I'll bring drinks," exclaimed the Jedi Master.   
“I'll join you," exclaimed Jess Pava.  
Jannah sat on the soft couch, she saw the old astromech droid R2D2, who beeped, the Jedi smiled, Tico arranged the gifts while Kaydel helped her.   
Rey and Jess arrived with the drinks, the Jedi noticed that Karé was not with them.   
“Karé couldn't make it?”  
“No," Rose exclaimed, "She excused herself because she had something important to do, but she apologizes and thanks you for the invitation.   
“I really expected her to arrive," Rey exclaimed as she handed out the drinks and took a seat.   
“She's still in deep shit over Temmin," Jess exclaimed, "I've talked to her but it's impossible, he was my friend too but I understand your pain. Losing someone you loved...well, I can understand, he was her husband.”  
“I'm of the opinion that we shouldn't dwell on it anymore," Kaydel exclaimed after taking a sip while setting out the snack trays. “She'll look for us herself.”  
“I think the subject of Rey being close to marriage must be getting her down a bit," exclaimed Jannah finishing chewing a sandwich and picking up another, "I'd love to talk to her, but I feel like I barely know her.”  
“I'll talk to her tomorrow," exclaimed Rey.   
“Well, let's talk about something else," exclaimed Rose, "Let's play a game.”  
The group of girls spent the evening playing games and sharing anecdotes until it was time to open presents.  
Most were fashionable clothes, which Rey thanked each one when they knocked on the door, all eyes went to Kaydel.   
“Is a stripper?” Jess blurted and Kaydel reddened.   
“Of course not!”  
Jannah felt something strange, she stood up quickly as did Rey.   
“Keep talking," Rey exclaimed cautiously as she approached the door, the rest of the girls were confused.   
“Have you seen the new TZ-56 speeder? “  
There were two Nautolans.   
“We're here to pick up Rey.”  
“We have a special service.”  
“Rey doesn't live here," Rey exclaimed, "You've got the wrong door.”  
“A pity..." exclaimed the Nautolan as he drew his laser pistol and before firing, Jannah ignited his lightsaber, whose wake glowed under the chin of the other Nautolan.  
Kaydel, Jess and Rose ran behind the couch because they were unarmed.   
“What's this about?”asked Master Jedi, feeling the muzzle of the gun in her belly, Jannah moistened her lips, she was in a bind.   
“I'll shoot her," exclaimed the Nautolan, "Whatever you do, I'll shoot her.   
“Come on, we're having a good time, couldn't you come tomorrow afternoon? I'll have a hangover in the morning, but let me know, eh?” commented Jannah sarcastically.  
Rey pushed with the Force as Jannah swung the saber, grazing the face of his rival, who fell to the ground, taking cover.   
The other criminal, between groans, raised his pistol and fired, Rey parried the shots with one hand, stopping them in mid-air and let them evaporate in her palm.   
Surprised and unmoving, he watched as the Jedi Master rushed over to knee him in the face, falling to the ground, passed out.  
Kaydel, Rose and Jess approached the passageway, where they saw the scene.   
“Did they come for you?” Rose exclaimed.   
“I must notify Intelligence.” exclaimed Kaydel. “I'm so sorry, Rey”  
“Don't worry, Kaydel.”  
In a matter of minutes, the passageway was covered with Galactic Alliance guards, Poe advanced between pushes, Rey saw him and advanced towards him.   
“Are you all right?”  
“Yes. It seems that you have been attacked too.”  
“Wait... “  
“Yes, some thugs attacked us in the bar.”  
“We must put an end to this," Rey exclaimed with a frown.   
“Yes, I'll get my squad together early and we'll go after that scoundrel.”  
Rey nodded, it was time to put an end to the attacks of the last Warlord if they wanted to have their wedding without mishaps.


	6. The last Warlord

Although Poe had intended to leave for Boz Pity the day after the attacks, he had to wait another day.   
Two days after the incidents at the bar and at Rey's apartment, Poe and the rest of the leaders like Kazuo and Zay Versio gathered in a room where Major Taslin Brance, Admiral Veijo, the newly elected Head of State Nurk Egeo and Kaydel Ko Connix, commander of the Alliance army, were gathered.  
“Welcome," Brance exclaimed as the squadron leaders were already in place, "Today is the day we will finally put an end to this conflict with the remaining First Order. Our spies have informed us that they are very close to Boz Pity, the Empire of the Hand, according to their leader Mylie Talcyon, has them surrounded, but has not yet opened fire.”   
“Why isn't she attacking them yet?” Zay Versio asked, "Are they waiting for us?”  
“Yes, they are waiting for us. They have blocked their signals so that the dissidents do not retreat from the place. By the way, our comrade Iolo Arana is with them, safe and sound.”  
There were murmurs, but they were silenced by Admiral Veijo, raising his hand.   
“It's not over yet, Iolo is with the Hand and we must go pick him up, we will stay on the sidelines, observing the conflict until they ask for our help.”  
“Do they intend to fight alone against the Warlord?” Poe asked.  
“Yes, so watch for their signal. This is the battle that will end all battles.”  
He called the meeting to a close, the pilots turned and headed for the hangar.

The capital ships stopped near Xoman, they flew slowly over when very close to them was a star destroyer, Admiral Veijo contacted the Imperial ship, where it was confirmed that he was on standby.   
Poe Dameron took off with his X-Wing in the direction of the star destroyer and entered the ship of the Empire of the Hand.  
A group of storm troopers were waiting for him, the pilot still felt uncomfortable in front of them, he was still not used to working with them even though it had only been five years since they signed the Act.   
An officer approached towards Poe, the pilot recognized him, it was Kane Irard.   
“Commander Dameron," Irard exclaimed, shaking his hand.   
“Captain Irard, is Iolo Arana here?”  
“I am Moff Irad," corrected the man, but he was not offended. “Follow me.”  
The two pilots set off, since the last time, Poe knew he was captain of his squadron, without any doubt, he had been promoted but he knew so little about him although it was not something that mattered to him.   
“They reached the barracks” Kane turned to Poe.   
“I just hope it's all over today.”  
“Yes, I hope so too," Poe exclaimed.   
“I know you're uncomfortable being here.”  
“Well, it's not the first time I've been on a star destroyer. “  
“Oh, that's right," Kane exclaimed.   
“Actually, I'm glad you weren't on Exegol," Poe exclaimed as Irard knocked on the door.   
“Yes, I'm still a member of the Chiss army, so I wasn't on Exegol. And I'm glad.”  
The door opened, where Iolo Arana leaned out and smiled.   
“Poe, I'm glad you're here.”  
“They had him surrounded and we got his message for help, we went to help him, but the Warlord retreated to Boz Pity where he is entrenched.”  
“I thank you, Irard.”  
The three of them set off, silently towards the hangar and upon arrival, Iolo boarded the freighter, but Irard stopped Poe.   
“I really hope that relations between the two governments will be better, we are willing to work for peace.”  
“I hope so too, but do you really want Ferks with you?”  
“We need to bring him to trial, Dameron. He committed murder in a Nelvaan tribe.”  
“That's fine. I'll go with Arana and we'll see you in combat with the Warlord.”  
Irard extended his hand and Poe shook it.   
“You really were a good classmate at the academy, Dameron. Good luck to you.”  
Poe looked at him in surprise and nodded, climbed into the freighter.  
Kane Irard retreated to the rear as the X Wing left the hangar and when it was in space, flew towards the capital ship.   
Iolo Arana was welcomed by his comrades, the star destroyers and Galactic Alliance   
ships jumped into hyperspace, arriving at Boz Pity.   
As they said, the New Republic ships stood aside while the star destroyers opened fire.  
The ships of Warlord Ferk Darius, began to attack, the TIE fighters of both contenders were engaged in a real battle over the planet.   
Poe and Rey were in the hangar, inside their fighters ready for battle, the pilot was reading on his datapad and looked up at Rey, who was meditating on her X-wing, Luke's old X-wing. Poe smiled, surely the Imperials must get nightmares seeing that ship.  
He checked the controls, calling roll of his pilots in charge, he was glad to have Karé, Bastian and C'ai, being aside from Rey, the only veterans in his squadron.   
BB-8 beeped nervously, his photoreceptor was watching Rey's ship.   
“She'll be fine, there's no reason to worry.”  
The intercom voice announced they were to prepare to enter the battle, but this time only two squadrons would support the Empire of the Hand: Poe's Black Squadron and Zay Versio's Inferno Squadron.   
It was clear that such a move surprised the Warlord's hosts, Poe spread his wings and opened fire on the TIE fighters, it was a real challenge to differentiate the allied fighters, the key was to identify the red cockpit of the allies.   
The capital ship and the Inferno squadron began to surround the Punisher, the starship where the Warlord was, he had no escape.  
The star destroyers began to corner them and several assault ships went towards the Punisher.   
Poe received the message that they were to return to the capital ship and he communicated to his team.   
Ferk Darius was captured by the stormtroopers led by Kane Irard in the corridors of the Punisher, there was no confrontation on the ship.   
The Empire of the Hand informed them that they already had him in their possession and the Galactic Alliance left the battle site.

Back on Taris, the pilots began to celebrate the victory, Nuk Egeo watched the soldiers' celebrations in the hangar office. It's finally over," exclaimed Veijo. "I think it's finally time for me to go and rest in the fields of Taris.”  
“I think we really deserve it," exclaimed Nuk Egeo, "I wish Leia had been here, watching the final triumph.”  
Veijo nodded.   
Karé Kun turned away from the group and walked away from the hustle and bustle towards the dining hall. She was married to Temmin Wexley shortly before Leia sent Poe to Jakku.   
In that little battle she had come very close to losing him and he had asked her to marry him, she had accepted and they had been married, all in a short time.  
But now, he wasn't there, celebrating with everyone, no, he was supposed to be on Ajan Kloss after Exegol, celebrating the victory, but instead, he died.   
He wiped his tears, he had to get over it, but it was so hard.   
“Karé” The aforementioned looked up and saw Rey, approaching the table “I saw you leave.”  
Kare said nothing, remained silent and looked away.   
“I am willing to listen to you.”   
Kare looked down and looked at Rey.   
“Did you meet Temmin?”  
Rey moved toward her and sat down.   
“Poe introduced me to him when I joined the squadron, but we never had a conversation, I knew him very little but I knew you were married to him.”  
“I miss him.”  
“Tell me about him.”  
“Didn't Poe tell you about him?”  
“Yes, but I want you to tell me about him.”  
“We met after the academy, we were New Republic pilots back then, five years before the Starkiller Base incident. I joined the Resistance through Poe... “  
“Poe convinced you to join?” asked Rey and Kare blushed.   
“He was my boyfriend back then. She exclaimed self-consciously,   
"Oh, okay. Never mind, go on.” Rey didn't feel jealous. Why should he? They were a couple long before she met him and she was sure they were just friends and partners.   
“He didn't really convince me. He believed the First Order was arming and joined Leia's army, but I stayed out of it because I didn't believe him and that's how our relationship ended, but then I realized he was right. I joined later and there at the D'Qar base, I met Temmin Wexley.  
He was kind and noble, as brave as the pilots I knew in those days. We became close friends, had each other's backs and understood each other. Wexley was the save-anyone-as-he-could idea and I was the "hit and run" idea but we got along well.” Karé sighed “After L'ulo L'ampar died, Snap" asked me to marry him, in that battle we were almost wiped out, so I thought he said that out of fear of dying, but he meant it when we were on the ground. I accepted and we were married on D'Qar, months before General Leia sent Poe to Jakku.”   
“Remember Snap as he was in life," Rey exclaimed, "Brave.”  
“He gave his life for the galaxy.”  
“Karé, those who leave us are never really gone. Even if you can't see him or feel him, he is one with the Force. Don't let those negative thoughts take over your mind. He lives in your heart and is in the minds of our friends, those who knew him in life.”  
“I must visit his mother, but how do you do it?”  
“By meditating. With meditation, I blank my mind and I can feel the Living Force.”  
“But I am not a Jedi.”  
“You will not be sentient, Karé, but the Force lives in every living thing, to a small extent, yes, but it does. You will not hear nature whispering to you, but you will be at peace.”  
Karé smiled as did Rey.   
“I will and congratulations on your union with Poe, really; he's a great man.”  
“I know.”  
“I'm sorry I can't come to your wedding, Rey, but I really need to visit Mrs. Wexley. “  
“Never mind, just do what you think is right.”  
They both stood up and embraced, Karé sobbed into the Jedi Master's shoulder.   
“Thank you, I needed that.”


	7. Mr. and Mrs. Dameron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the wedding day! With the capture of the last warlord, now the galaxy can enjoy a time of peace, there are no more First Order rebels left. Now, the pilot and the Jedi unite their lives forever.

It has been three weeks since the Warlord was imprisoned and brought to trial in Bastion, heart of the Empire of the Hand  
Kes Dameron, former Rebellion pathfinder and Poe's father, entered Poe's room, where his son was finishing his enlistment.   
Poe Dameron was wearing a light green Galactic Alliance dress uniform.   
“Are you ready," asked the Rebellion veteran.   
“Yes, I'm just nervous," Poe exclaimed, turning to his father, "If only Mom were here.  
Kes advanced toward his son, placed his hands on his shoulders and smiled.   
“Me too, son. But I know Shara will be smiling somewhere.”  
Poe nodded.   
“Have they all arrived?”  
“Yes, they're waiting. I've even seen more Jedi than usual, when I was your age; I only knew one and that was Luke Skywalker.” Kes smiled, "It's normal to have these nerves, I had them when I got married. Just take a deep breath and think about the new life you're going to have.   
“Thank you, dad.”  
“Well, I must go now, I'm sure Rey will already be waiting for me to walk her down the aisle, so hurry up.”  
“Okay.”  
Kes left, Poe turned and looked at himself in the mirror again, he had never imagined he was going to get married, but there he was, standing there, ready to do it.

The location of the ceremony was in the throne room of the Massasi Temple, where in the past it was the place where Luke, Han and Chewie were awarded by Leia after destroying the Death Star. It was a good group of guests: Rey's Jedi Order was gathered on the left side, where Jacen and Jess were holding their babies; the pilots of Poe's squadron, on the right side, including Wedge Antilles and his wife Norra; there was also Chewie and his family, Malla and Lumpy, Maz Kanata was also here. On the dais were the groomsmen, Finn on Poe's side and Rose Tico on Rey's side.   
Poe reached the dais, Finn smiled at him before turning his back to him, looking towards the entrance of the Hall, he moistened his lips and saw Chewie in the audience and next to him, Lando with his daughter Jannah, the old astromech droid, R2D2, C3 PO and his faithful friend, BB-8.  
The Jedi knights split into two groups forming a corridor; Kes Dameron carried Rey on his arm, who was wearing a white Jedi Master's robe, that robe was very similar to Luke's in his exile, unlike the cloak, which was pale cream.   
The Jedi ignited their lightsabers, Rey with Kes walked down the aisle, she was radiant; she had never felt so happy since the day the pilot had asked her to marry him.  
When he reached the dais, Kes turned away toward the audience. Rey and Poe looked at each other, both, smiled. The audience took their seats as the Jedi turned off their weapons.   
“You look beautiful.”   
“You too, flyboy. Green always looks good on you," Rey exclaimed, the two clasped hands, BB-8 rolled towards them as the Twi'lek Jedi Master, Reil Tasin approached the pair. In his hands he held a silver orb, which the couple placed their hands on it.   
“I will now initiate this ceremony of union through the Force. Rey Skywalker do you take Poe Dameron as your life partner, both in sickness and in health?  
“Yes, I do.”  
Poe Dameron, do you take Rey Skywalker as your life partner, both in sickness and in health?  
“Yes, I do.”  
By the Will of the Force and by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. May the Force be with you always.  
BB-8 approached with the wedding rings, Poe placed the ring on Rey's ring finger and she did the same.   
Afterwards, the two engaged in a passionate kiss, the audience rose to their feet and applause echoed through the hall.

After the ceremony, they went to the outside of the Massasi Temple, where the bith musicians played their fantastic melodies, the guests enjoyed the snacks offered on the long tables, the newlyweds were congratulated by each of them.   
Rey, with the bouquet of flowers in hand, stood with his back to the group of girls, who were milling around giggling. Only Jannah, Gawyn and Jess stood to one side.   
“It's no good to use the Force," Kaydel exclaimed, looking at Teyni, who was the only Jedi in the group.   
“No promises," Teyni exclaimed.   
“Ready?” asked Rey and the group shouted in affirmation, the bouquet flew through the air, the women jumped so that finally the bouquet fell into Rose's hands.  
Rey jumped for joy and Rose was buried under a group hug.   
Poe, Finn and Jacen looked with some derision at Kazuda Xiono, a pilot from Zay's squadron.   
“Now we know who's next.” Poe exclaimed Kazuda, feeling heat in his cheeks.  
Jacen pulled Finn towards the drinks table where Lando was waiting for them, who received them with his typical smile of complicity and Rey approached Poe, her arms went to the pilot's shoulders.  
Chewie roared at Rey's back, who she turned around, the Wookie hugged her.  
“Chewie!” exclaimed the smiling Jedi master, "Thank you.”  
Chewie barked and turned to Poe, who lifted him off the ground a few inches.  
“Eh...thanks, I guess," exclaimed the pilot, totally disheveled as he smiled; the old wookie barked again and went to the snack table, where his wife Malla and son Lumpy were waiting for him.  
“It's great to see him again," exclaimed Poe, adjusting his hair.  
“Yes, since Leia died, Chewie felt his life debt was over and decided to go to Kashyykk. He left me the Falcon.”  
The two turned their gaze towards the Massasi temple, they watched the guests enjoy the music and the food. BB-8 rolled to their feet, Poe broke the silence.   
“I think I'm dreaming. “  
“But it's real.”  
Poe kissed Rey.   
“All we've been through, all we've suffered...”  
“It's a good reward. I feel like the happiest woman in the galaxy; I never thought of getting married, I only thought of surviving on Jakku. With Finn, I discovered the meaning of friendship, with Han, the meaning of a father figure, with Leia and Luke, the meaning of having a family.”  
“And you have it, not now. Since you joined the Resistance, that's where you found your real family.”  
Rey smiled.   
“I'll be glad to spend my days with you, flyboy”  
“Me too. Shall we go for a dance?”  
“Of course, flyboy?  
The two, holding hands, went to the dance floor; Gawyn danced with Jedi Master Reil Tasin; Jessika Pava and Jacen, danced with great rhythm as well as Finn and Jannah, then both kissed; Rose and Kazuda went out to the dance floor, laughing; Kaydel was accepting the request of Harik, an Intelligence agent, she went to the dance floor with her cheeks burning, while Temiri regretted not having Arashell, she had already been in Merokia for two years, when she felt the hand on her shoulder, she turned, it was Enny Tooni, her Tholothian study partner, Tedney was taking out the zeltron Eoni, the young apprentice nodded and went out to the dance floor along with the Tholothian. Others, such as the Jedi Ayal Spur, Riina Aldabay and Teyni Marz, watched the dance.   
Poe rested his hand on Rey's waist and they danced to the bith's upbeat instrumental tunes.   
Rey felt the presence of Luke and Leia, and the Jedi master sent them sentiments of love and thanks to those two people who meant so much in her life.  
It is a new chapter for both of their lives and a great period of peace in the galaxy. The Force felt alive in them

END


End file.
